Entwined
by Koffie
Summary: Bella and Edward find themselves in a Lemony situation. ONE SHOT. Please read and review my first ever Lemon so i know if it is good or not. ALL HUMAN


Entwined 

_~~~Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight and I am not Stephanie Meyer but it would be cool if I was~~~_

_**A/n: this is my first ever attempt at a lemon. I did this to see what people would think so I would know if I should write actual longer stories with lemons in them. So when you are done reading this, please tell me what you thought. Thank you!**_

I sat down next to Edward on the couch. We had just finished watching Transformers. I reached over and grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. I looked over to Edward and he looked tired but I had different plans for tonight then sleeping.

I lied down and put my head on his lap. I think he thought I was trying to sleep but he was wrong. I was facing his stomach and started kissing his clothed abdomen. I felt him freeze under me. I started kissing him more and started a trail down to his pants line. I continued kissing until I got to the zipper and button of his jeans.

"Bella." He half moaned and half sighed. I took that as encouragement. I took my head off of his lap and got off the couch. I got on my knees in front of him. He was still seated on the couch.

I took my hands and unbuttoned his jeans. I heard another moan escape his mouth. I went back to his stomach and started kissing it again. I trailed again down to his jeans but when I got to his zipper, I took it in my teeth and very slowly, unzipped his jeans.

I looked up and saw him grinning at me. He reached down and pulled me up by my arms so that I was now straddling him. He pulled my mouth to his and brought me into a passionate kiss. He parted my mouth with his tongue.

I felt his hands snake up and hold onto my waist. His hands traveled up my stomach and over to my breasts which were still covered. I felt him go to the middle of my shirt and him starting to undo the buttons of my blouse. I let him do this and heard him groan when he saw my silk blue lacy bra.

"Mmm Bella. You know I love this color on you." He said while bringing his head down to my chest to kiss my still bra covered breasts. He grabbed the sleeves of my blouse and dragged them off my arms so that now I only had the bra on and my jeans.

I leaned down to his ear and nibbled lightly on his earlobe and in my most seductive voice whispered. "I know what it does to you. I can feel it right now in between my legs. But I know what it does to you when I take this color off." I leaned away from him and he looked excited.

I reached behind me to the clasp of my bra and unhooked it. I left it on though by having my arm push against my sides which also made my cleavage look bigger. I reached around and slid the straps down my arms. I let my arms loose from my body and my bra fell onto the ground. I heard Edward moan again. "Absolutely beautiful."

He brought his head back to my chest and started kissing my breasts. He took my left nipple in his mouth and took his hand and started teasing the right one by pinching and rubbing it.

I brought my hands to his stomach. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. I went down to the hem of his shirt and started to lift it. He tore himself away from my chest so I could take his shirt off. Once I pulled it over his head, he went back to my chest and took my other breast in his mouth and used his hands to play with the other breast.

"Edward." I moaned. He didn't know how amazing it felt when he did that. He took his hands down from my chest and brought them to my back. He slid them down to my ass and he grabbed it roughly. Not to hurt me but rough enough to make me moan his name.

"Bella," Edward said. I looked into his lust filled eyes. "I need you. Now." I wasn't objecting to anything. I was still straddling his lap but he stood up holding my around his waist and carried me over to the stairs. We just were not going to make it up to our room.

His pants were already unzipped and unbuttoned so he just pulled them down boxers and all. I was lying on my back on the carpeted stairs. Edward was completely naked but I still had my jeans on. He kneeled down in front of my and undid the zipper of my pants and the button. He slowly slid them down my legs to reveal dark blue lace panties. He brought his hand over to my covered mound and without a doubt felt the wetness that was pooling there.

"Oh Bella, your already so wet for me. But I can get you wetter." He said with a smirk. He knew I loved when he talked dirty. "I am going to pound into you so hard baby that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I'm going to take you on the stairs, and if you're a good girl, I will let you suck my cock later."

I whimpered. I loved when he talked like that. And like he promised, I felt myself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Edward grabbed my panties and ripped them from my body. I could see that he could no longer wait and neither could I.

He leaned over and I felt his erection near my entrance. Without warning he thrusted into me and out. He stopped for a second and I frowned because he was teasing me. He smiled and lowered his lips to mine and kissed me while he started pumping back into me.

The stairs were hurting my back a little bit but I didn't care. The ecstasy feeling of him thrusting in and out of me canceled out any pain of the stairs that I was on.

"Ungh Bella, you're so tight." He said I couldn't help but moan loudly to that. "Oh god and your so wet for me."

He continued his motions and I could tell he was getting close to his release as was I. "Edward, close." I moaned. "So close."

"Scream my name baby." He panted while thrusting even harder. " Scream it while you cum for me." He said while taking his hand and reaching in between us to rub my clit. That did it. I felt myself explode and I screamed out his name in pleasure.

I could feel him cumming inside of me. "That's it baby. Milk my cock."

I felt him get off of me and take my hand. We climbed the stairs to go to our bedroom. My legs felt like jelly, I couldn't walk. Edward noticed this, laughed and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into our room put me down on the bed and got on the bed also. We laid there trying to steady our breathing.

I rolled over to lie on my stomach and put my head on my arms and looked over to Edward who was on his back looking over to me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I love you." I said and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. I snuggled up to him and wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest.

"I love you to Bella." He kissed the top of my head. We then both drifted off into an easy sleep entwined in each other's arms.

_**A/n: please review and tell me what you thought. Did u like this, did u not. Were there some parts you like or that you hated? Please review. Thank you so much! Please review because if this was good then I will write stories with lemons in them. If it wasn't then I wont write lemons so I will have to get rid of some of my ideas for some future stories.**_

_**Koffie**_


End file.
